A long time coming
by Eclareforever93
Summary: Sean and Emma are both now working at degrassi he's a P.E teacher and Emma is a guidance counseler will can they get back the together and have a stable relationship while helping others along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: this story concept came from**_ **ChillPillBerry and I absolutely loved it. I'm doing my best to bring the idea to life and give it justice so read and hopefully enjoy :)**

Sean! I shout running over to him in the gym. It's my lunch break and I have some shocking news to tell him.

"Hey em, what's up? He replies while placing basket balls back where they belong.

I can't help but get caught up taking in his muscular physique but then again I can't help but be caught up on him in general. We've had a bit of a rocky past breaking up and making up during our high school days. Currently we're best friends and that's been going smoothly since we began working at degrassi together.

Sean is the P.E teacher he is absolutely amazing with the kids he knows how to make them feel like they are equal with him while demanding their respect at the same time I can't help but have adoration watching him.

I on the other hand have a completely different role at the school I'm the counselor. I love being able to make a difference in these kids lives helping them deal with the battles they are struggling with whether it's parental problems, relationships or struggling with preparing for collages I want to help.

So much has changed since Sean and I were together but one thing hasn't my feelings for him if anything they've only gotten stronger since reconnecting. Watching the way he's matured and the man he's grown into is amazing to mex he's gone through so many struggles but managed to overcome them against the odds. As much as I want to see if things could work if gave it another try I'm scared. I don't want to be rejected and look like a fool and i also don't want to lose his friendship.

"You okay? You're spacing out there" Sean interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah sorry just got distracted. I have some to tell you. You're never going to believe it" I say earning a confused look from Sean.

"Go on" He says scrunching his eyebrows.

"Manny and Jay are getting married" I inform him happily. The look I receive from Sean's is one of pure shock.

"Are you joking?" He asks seriously. Causing me to lightly smack his arm.

"Yes! I wouldn't joke about that. Why is it that's hard for you to believe?"

"Just the Jay and Manny I know would never be a Jay and Manny in a relationship sense So them getting married? I could never see them getting married, Hell I couldn't see Jay getting married period."

"I see but while you were gone a lot changed, They are so in love Sean you should see how happy they are." I gush.

"Thats interesting. I can say i didn't see this coming but I'm happy for them." He says honestly.

"Well they wanted me to invite you to the wedding, Jay really misses you. He'll never admit it but he does. Please say you'll come?" I beg giving him the best set of puppy dog eyes i can muster.

"Don't look at me like that em, you know can't say no to you when you do."

"Please Sean" I repeat keeping the same pleading face.

"Weddings aren't my thing but, for you I'll go." He gives in.

"Thank you!" I chirp throwing myself into his arms hugging him tightly for a moment. I love the feeling of his touch.

"So do you wanna go get lunch?" I ask hopefully.

"I wish I could but I have some work to do before practice this afternoon. How about we have dinner?"

"Sure, just text me what time you want to meet" I accept happily before leaving the gym on my way back to my office.

Halfway back I notice a boy and girl having a heated altercation in the hallway. I eavesdrop for a moment to get an idea of what's going on.

" _Eli I'm sorry but I can't make it my mom needs me." the girl apologizes seemingly try to calm down the boy who appears more irate._

" _This the third time in the past week Clare! What about me!" The boy yells in an extremely aggressive tone._

After seeing things weren't going to calm down anytime soon if anything I'd predict they would get worse before better I decide it's best I intervene.

"Excuse me. I'm Emma Nelson, the guidance counsele I couldn't help but over hear you guys over here. Is everything alright? I ask politely to avoid confrontation.

I can tell by the boys disheveled appearance he could easily be set off at this point. The girl on the other hand seems more calm and put together I assume she's delt with this behavior from him before.

"Oh we're sorry to cause a scene we were just going back to class right Eli?" She asks with assertiveness.

"We'll talk about this later Clare" The boy states anger obvious in his tone before he gives her a menacing look and walking away.

The girl who's name is obviously Clare turns to walkway looking completely emotionally drained. I can't help but feel for the poor girl i know what it's like to be a teen girl utterly in love with a boy that has his fair share of demons.

"Clare wait!, it's Clare right?" I call after

her.

"am I in trouble? She asks turning around looking at me I can see tears brimming her eyes I know that feeling so well.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." I assure her.

"Okay"

"I'm assuming Eli is your boyfriend?"

"He is." she answer simply.

"I noticed he was a little intense back there. I just want you to know if you ever need or want to talk I'm hear to listen."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind" She smiles but I can tell she's still upset.

I decide to let it go and watch as she walks back to class hoping she'll decide to come talk to me instead of bottling up whatever's going on. Like I have much room to talk about that. I've been hiding my feelings for Sean for some time now and I'm not sure if I have any intentions to tell him at all. I don't want to risk out our friendship but then again it almost feels like I'm risking it not telling him it just keeps getting harder to hide my feelings.

I sigh taking a seat at my desk letting my thoughts wonder however wondering always means endlessly thinking about Sean Cameron right now all i can think about is dinner with him tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I give myself another look in the mirror it's 6:55 and Sean sent me a text message saying he would be here to pick me up at 7:00. I can't believe I'm this nervous over having dinner with a friend and colleague, sure we used to be a couple and I still have unresolved feelings for him but this shouldn't be this big of a deal right? It's not like it's a date. Unfortunately for me things aren't always as they should be which is why I'm a nervous wreck pacing around my living room waiting for my ex-boyfriend that I can't shake to pick me up. I check the clock for probably the millionth time seeing it's now 6:59 I watch the clock turn to 7:00 and as If cue I see headlight pull into my driveway. I fluff my hair and adjust my clothes before heading out the door.

"Hey em" Sean greets me as I open the passenger side door getting into his red Dodge Charger he's obsessed with this thing. I can't help but take notice of how good he looks tonight but then again I always think he's the most attractive guy I've ever laid eyes on.

"Hey back" I smile taking a seat.

"You look beautiful as always" He compliments making my heart flutter.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I reply flirtatiously. He smiles at me before putting the car in drive and spending down the road.

"You know I'm pretty sure there is a speed limit for a reason." I scold him on his driving. He's racing down the road like he thinks he's in NASCAR.

"You should know I could never completely be tamed." Sean chuckles teasing lean I can't help but laugh to he has a way of making me let loose.

"Is that so I'm sure my dad would love to hear all about his School's couch being so reckless." I say jokingly

"You wouldn't dare miss Nelson" He replies with a smirk playing on his lips though he's trying to keep a serious face.

"and why is that?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"because you love working with me." He answers grinning, I laugh shyly but don't reply because I don't want to admit he's right.

We arrive at the restaurant shortly after the rest of the ride was quiet but enjoyable. I'm a little shocked he picked something so upscale it's not his typical style. He could probably win the lottery and still chose to eat at McDonald's. I love that about him he doesn't look material things well other than his car that's a different story.

"Why didn't you tell me we were coming somewhere like this?" I ask looking around at the beautiful dimly lit dining area.

"Well that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? He ask rhetorically giving me a look that says it should have been obvious.

I roll my eyes at him, then the waitress comes out showing us to our table. I notice a candle in middle as romantic as it would be if this were a date the logical side of me can't help but think it's a serious fire hazard. We make small talk over the huge variety on their menu while deciding what we're going to have. It doesn't take long to decide, once the waitresses comes back taking our order and bringing us our drinks I can't help but bring up the couple I met today. I fill Sean in on everything I had witnessed and to my shock he knows the boy.

"Eli Goldsworthy? Short, black hair?" He asks trying to make sure we're talking a lot the same boy.

"Yes that sounds like the same boy" I respond waiting to see what he has to say about him.

"He's a good kid but sometimes he can be a little out there, he has bipolar disorder from what I know it was worse last year but sometimes he has his moments." Sean fills me in. Now he behavior earlier makes more sense.

"I want to help them but don't want to push her" I sigh thinking about Clare who looked so lost.

"She's a smart girl I'm sure she'll come to you if she needs help. They kind of remind me of us when we were in highschool not as teacher's that is." He laughs having the same thoughts I did earlier.

"I thought the same thing, I hope it turns out differently for them." I say sadly.

"What happened to us?" Sean asks in a serious tone catching me off guard.

"life, being young stupid and in love." I answered his question looking down playing with my glass.

Our waitress appears bringing us our food I don't know if I'm happy or upset our conversation was interrupted. We spend the rest of dinner avoiding the topic or anything serious altogether but we had a good time, we always have a good time. I don't regret the relationship we had when we were younger but sometimes I wish we had waited until we mature then maybe things would have worked out.

We spend the car ride back to my house reminiscing on old times and talking about how crazy it is that Jay and Manny are getting married. I won't say it out loud but I'm jealous I always thought it'd be me and Sean not Manny and Jay but the world works in mysterious ways. We pull back up to my house and Sean gets out coming over and opening my door for me. I get out and we silently walk to my front door. Know we reach it I turn to look at Sean.

"Well goodnight" I say quietly biting my lip.

"Goodnight" He responds rubbing the back of his neck as if he's in thought over something.

I smile at him then he starts his walk back to his car. I turn back around rummaging through my purse to find my key knee I find it I push it in the hole twisting it to unlock my door just as I turn the knob to open it I hear Sean yell.

"Emma wait!" I turn around before my eyes have time to focus I feel his warm lips pressed against mine sending chills through my body.

"wha-what was the for?" I stutter in shock as he pulls away.

"I love you Emma I always have" He answers pressing his lips against mine again more heatedly this time I kiss him back with just as much heat pulling him inside my house.


End file.
